1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable reels, and more particularly to apparatus for restraining movement of cable reels during transportation or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, cable for the transmission of electrical current or signals is stored and delivered for installation on a job site in heavy and awkward spools or reels. Typically these reels are loaded and delivered to a particular job site in trucks or vans. Since the reels are circular in structure, road vibrations or any other movements inherent in transport may set the reels in motion, therefore some method of securing them must be used in order to avoid the reels from rolling into each other and causing physical damage to the cable.
Additionally, it is desirable in many instances to secure cable reels during storage at warehouses or at various job sites. Typically, fully loaded reels weigh between 300 lbs. to 2700 lbs. depending upon the diameter and width of the reel and the weight of the cable. This tremendous weight in combination with the inherent rolling characteristics of the reel may pose a serious danger to cables, equipment and personnel when a perfectly flat storage site cannot be provided.
In the past, several methods have been used to secure cable reels for transport.
One method used, is to secure the reels with nylon straps hooked to a trucks wall or bed. This method has proven to be ineffective since straps can either break or loosen, causing shifting in the load and consequently the spilling of the load onto public thoroughfares. Another procedure used is butting flanges of two different reels together securing the last reel with tire chocks. This method is not always possible since reels may vary in width and flanges consequently will not match. Still another method is to nail large wooden blocks to the truck bed to hold reels in place. This procedure is the safest method to prevent shifting, but consequently, large spikes are needed to hold these blocks in place and after a period of use and removal they severely damage the truck bed. This is also time consuming, needing at least 5 minutes to position the reel and nail down the blocks.
During storage or at a job site, reels are usually secured using tire chocks or blocks of wood which by accident or thru neglect may work loose causing the reel to roll if the surface it is resting on is not perfectly flat, thus again increasing the risk of damage or injury.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a restraint apparatus for safely and efficiently securing cable reels during transport or storage.